Never, ever, NEVER!
by CloudStorm362
Summary: Rule Number 15: Never, ever, NEVER introduce the 'Cons to a New Year's celebration! Or any bot for that matter! I learnt this the hard way… Yep, it was all fun and games until a Seeker lost an optic… Megatron was NOT happy… TF One-Shot. I own nothing except my OCs Nightstorm, Crossfire, Windstorm, Electric Angel and Firewing… and me…


**A/N: I'll repeat myself here to explain the rule a bit more… Wheeliefan101, your own rules have inspired me…**

**Rule Number 15# Never, ever, NEVER introduce the 'Cons (or 'Bots) to New Year's Celebrations!  
I thought it would be a good idea… Wrongo!  
I never expected stuff to happen! O-Or to have an angry Megatron running behind me… I'm glad Nightstorm's my guardian ._.  
To explain, our celebrations went a little something like this:**

So I was toddling about after the twins and Electric Angel as we 'ninja-ed' after Shockwave; the clueless Con oblivious to us following him. We were planning to surprise him but, we weren't sure how yet… In that matter, I hastily gestured the three younglings aside and we hid. In case you're wondering, because I'm human, I come up to Electric Angel's knee-joint; conclusion? They still tower over me, even for younglings!

"Do we actually have a plan for this? Or are we stalking Shocky all day?" I asked them. The twins exchanged a glance, and that usually meant they already had a plan we didn't know about, or they were still in the process of planning. Electric Angel only tapped her digits together and looked down at me.

"We're, working on one… r-right, big brothers?"

"Vell, I had one, but… it von't vork like I processed it…" Firewing spoke up; causing me to giggle at his accent. Just like Blitzwing…

"W-We gotta think of something!" Windstorm informed us, peering around the corner. "Shockwave's leaving, fast!"

We all then sat against the wall and thought. While I was thinking, I entertained myself and played with the buttons on my watch; flicking over to read the month and day. I smiled a little as I read them; 31st of December, New Year's Eve.

"Got any fireworks?" I inquired. The bots looked down at me in confusion.

"Fireworks?"

I sighed and got up, muttering 'I'll explain later' before going and searching for my guardian. She and Blitzwing were talking with Crossfire in the med bay, and by the time I reached them I was already exhausted… What? You try living aboard the _Nemesis _with giant alien robots!

"N… N-Nightstorm?" I called, nearly out of breath. The femme turned her helm slightly at her name; Blitzwing also directing his optics over me when she ceased the conversation. I braced myself as his persona switched and he ran over; scooping me into his servos and then nuzzling against my cheek.

"CloudStorm, you spend too much time vith zhose younglings," Random whined, holding me by his chassis protectively. "Spend more time vith me and Stormy."

Affectionately I reached up and stroked my hand over his Decepticon insignia.

"I would if the twins didn't get to me first," I apologised, looking up to meet Nightstorm's gaze. "Need you."

"Hand her over, Blitzy," the femme teased, holding out her servo. The triple-changer sulkily obeyed, holding his own servo steady as I got up and tumbled into Nightstorm's. "What's up, Cloud?"

"Have you any knowledge on New Year's?" I asked as we walked out of the med bay; Crossfire pulling Blitzwing back and slamming the bay-door before them. Nightstorm's optics shifted in thought.

"I recall reading something about it in the Autobots' library," she stated. "It's the celebration where everyone watches those brightly coloured sparkly things, right?"

"Right," I giggled. "And they're called fireworks… Speaking of which, do we have any?"

"… You really think Megatron would allow it?"

I sighed; of course, Megatron probably would if he experienced them… We need fireworks!

"Well, no but, seeing as I'm here, I might as well celebrate the New Year with you, so… can we go get some?" I asked with pleading eyes. Nightstorm vented heavily in defeat.

"Fine, but… hang on," she ordered, setting me into her cockpit as she started to transform. By now I was used to being squished up inside any Cybertronian as they transformed; it was an interesting experience actually, just watching all their gears and circuits twist around me. As soon as Night was in her jet-mode, she took off from the docking bay and away we went. Silently I was praying that the other Decepticons wouldn't shun me away if something went wrong this day…

* * *

Fireworks are heavy…  
So is Firewing's foot… He didn't know I was there, under the box… Stupid box…  
What a fun way to start my celebrations by being covered in bruises… Yeah, Firewing realised I was there when I started screaming. Crossfire's done pretty good for not knowing anything about human biology; even though he told me I'm like a Cybertronian only small and fleshy… Thanks Cross, I take that as a compliment…  
I'm now sitting in the med bay with the box of fireworks beside me. Luckily I had thrown them out of the way before Fire-… I keep repeating myself; I'll shut up now…

"So… zhese are fireworks?" Said bot inquired; the youngling curiously peering into the box beside me. He and Windstorm had come to check on me, you know, for 'just in case' reasons…

"Yeah," I said softly, pulling one out of the box and holding it up to him. "See that string on the back? You light it and when it shoots into the sky, it'll explode and burst into pretty colours."

… Bad idea to say that to this bot…

"Ooh, let me try!" Firewing insisted in excitement, lighting a small flame before sticking it on the rocket lighter-line thingy… I don't know what it's called!

"Firewing!" Windstorm yelped, ducking his helm as the firework shot off in a random direction. I could only watch it; the rocket bumping the med bay wall before darting out the door and up the hallway. I exchanged a hasty glance with the twins.

"FOLLOW IT!" I screamed, jumping down from the med berth with great agony before bolting out of the room. I could tell the twins were following me; their footfalls said all. And, I was nearly squished again as the Seekers ran past; the firework lazily zooming after them.

"Run! Save your spark!"

"It's a trick of the Autobots; a trick of the Autobots I say!"

"It's going to destroy us all!"

"Help, help, HELP!"

Okay, there's a Seeker missing, and… why is the rocket a different colour to the one we fired?

"Fire, Wind; aid the Seekers. Something's not right…" I pointed out, running off in one direction while the twins high-tailed after the Seekers. I just so happened to run into the control room and found most of the 'Cons in there, but the dreadful whimpering coming from a certain Seeker told me I'd found the problem…  
Nightstorm had dropped her box of fireworks, yet all the rockets were missing bar one… Oh, there's the one we fired…  
Megatron and Soundwave were attempting to shoot at the lone fireworks whizzing around the room and exploding at random, Nightstorm herself was trying to calm Skywarp; who was the cause of the whimpering… The cowardly Seeker had a firework go through his optic! I don't blame him for complaining!

"CloudStorm, you've got some explaining to do!" I heard my guardian cry over the sound of exploding fireworks. Hastily I ran over to her and Skywarp, avoiding the others' pedes, and made it over safely; crawling up Skywarp's leg to make sure I was away from danger. Said Seeker slightly panicked at my touch, but he was already in enough pain.

"I didn't know one rocket would set off the others; it's not my fault!" I retorted back to Nightstorm. "I didn't even light the rocket!"

"Y-You're the only, o-one small enough t-too," Skywarp spoke up, forgetting about his smashed optic and covering his audials with his servos from the noise. The room looked really colourful in my eyes, but I could tell by the way Megsy was vigorously firing at the fireworks, he wasn't amused…  
… Another firework went off and left a smoke-trail against the side of his helm; the Decepticon warlord angrily spinning around and shooting the 'damn thing' out of the air. I froze when his optics fell on me… Uh oh…

"… You might want to run, Cloud…" Nightstorm whispered. I didn't need telling twice. As soon as Megsy took a step forward, I bolted from the room; surprisingly giggling. New Year's can be deadly; that seemed kinda fun, but… Never, EVER again am I bringing fireworks onto the _Nemesis_…

HELP!


End file.
